Unexpected death
by Crimson angel girl
Summary: I'm warning you now, this is really sad! It's a Mimato, but it's rated PG13 because a character dies. I'm going to say any more or I'll ruin the story for every one.


Disclaimer: I am getting sick of having to say this. I don't own digimon. 

A/N: I just came back from watching Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. It was sad in the end! Thanks to the movie I felt like writing a fic. As it says in the summary, a character dies! Now isn't that just all happy and every thing? Like I said, I had some... inspiration. Now, on with the fic!

It was a cold winter's day when Tai took Sora to a little cafe. They had decided to meet Matt and Mimi there. They were sitting at their table when Matt walked in.

"Where's Mimi?" Sora asked him. Matt sighed.

"I have no idea," he admitted. 

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity waiting for her(actually it was only half an hour, still a long time though). Just as they all decided to give up on her, Mimi walked in.

"Hi, guys! Sorry I'm late. The sidewalk was really slippery and I almost slipped and hurt my ankle," Mimi explained to them.

After she had ordered her drink they talked about different things. Mainly about the soccer game that Tai had recently won, Sora's recent tennis match that she just barely lost, Matt's concert that was coming up, and how Tai and Sora started dating.

They all decided it was time to leave after they had been sitting there for an hour(after Mimi arrived).

"Mimi, do you want me to walk you home?" Matt asked her. 

"Well, actually I would," she responded.

Tai ended up walking Sora home. Matt and Mimi walked out of the cafe into the cold. They were walking down the street when all of the sudden Mimi slipped and fell into the middle of the road.

"Mimi!" Matt frantically rushed over to her. He had just reached her as a car was coming down the road...fast. The car tried to stop but was having a hard time because of the icey road. Mimi screamed.

Matt had managed to push her to safety on the side of the road.

Matt's P.O.V.

The car came sliding across towards me. I managed to get Mimi to safety. I got up and tried to run across the street just before-BOOM! Pain was running through my body. I could feel blood trickle down my head. I could hear screams, but they seemed so far away. Mimi ran up to me. My vision was starting to blur. I was using all of my strength not to go unconcious.

"Matt, Matt! I'm sorry. It's all my fault," she said and started sob. 

"No...it's not....your fault," Matt said having trouble to get the words out with the pain running through him.

"I love you...Mimi. Don't forget it," those were my last words before my vision was consumed by blackness.

"I love you too, Matt," Mimi said crying. 

End of P.O.V.

Mimi sat there crying, holding Matt in her arms. He had gone unconcious. Guilt was running through her.

When the ambulance came Mimi refused to let go of Matt. Finally, she gave up. She watched as they took away his bloody body.

All of the digidestined were there at the hospital hoping to hear at least some news about his condition.

One of the nurses came out. She nodded at Mimi. "You may come in now," She told her. She reluctantly followed her. "He's in a coma. The chances are very high that he might not make it. We've done every thing we can for him," she said before leaving her alone with Matt. She held his hand. "Don't leave me here alone, Matt. You can't die now. I need you! Please don't leave," Mimi said crying. Her tears fell down her cheek and onto his face. "You have to wake up. We need you here, Matt. I need you, I love you! Don't leave me," Mimi said now crying uncontrollably.

Mimi was sitting there by his side for two hours before falling asleep in her chair. She drifted off into a dream. She was in her dream when she saw Matt standing there.

"Mimi, you're going to have to be brave. I'm not going to make it," Matt told her sorrowfully.

"Don't say that! Of course you'll make it. You can't leave me here alone, Matt! I love you too much to let you go," Mimi cried.

Matt embraced her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Mimi wish she could've stayed this way forever. Just being in his arms. "I have to go now. Promise me you'll be brave?" Matt said encouragingly. "No! Don't leave! You just can't leave me," Mimi said crying in his arms. Matt let a few tears escape. "I love you," and with that the dream ended and Mimi woke up. She heard a noise. She looked over at the monitor and saw that the line was flat! "NURSE! HELP! Get a doctor in here!" Mimi screamed frantically. The nurses and doctor came rushing into the room. 

A few moments later..."CLEAR!" the doctor shouted as they pressed it against Matt's chest. After they had done that again there still came response from the monitor.

The doctor looked up. "We've lost him," he said frowning. 

The doctor walked out of the room to the digidestined looking solem. They looked at him with worry still holding onto some hope that Matt was okay. "Matt Ishida has been pronounced dead," Mimi fainted and fell on the floor. Sora, Kari, and Yolei all broke into tears. The nurses had to take Mimi to a room and set her on one of the beds. 

Even seven years later Mimi never got over Matt's death. She wasn't interested in getting into any relationships. She hardly even got out. All she would do is go to work, hardly even eat, and sleep. She was barely even interested in living. She finally did get over it twelve years later, but she still wasn't interested in relationships.

A/N: *starts crying* I can't believe I made it that sad! So depressing! Let me know what you think though. Poor Mimi!


End file.
